


Break the Fourth Wall

by 541R3NT0



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/541R3NT0/pseuds/541R3NT0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question: A kid with a weird power? What could possibly go wrong?<br/>Answer: Every. Single. Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Fourth Wall

OOC: This is my first work that I'm going to post...comments are welcomed. Just don't go around saying something that'll hurt.

~Prologue~  
I’ve always been running.

I never know from who, or what, or exactly why, but I’ve always been doing that. Running. And I never will stop. Just because of a little voice in my head saying the same little line over and over.

“If you stop, it catches up.”

I ran.

~Time Jump to present~

Straitjackets aren’t really that fun. Sure, some people know the trick. Some people. AKA, NOT ME. Trying unsuccessfully to twist my arm around again, I whined in frustration before trying again. “Five hours…” the voice whispered in my head, and I growled, tempted to tell it to shut up. But I knew that if I was going to survive, I had to listen to it, and hope that it would get me out within the time limit. I finally twisted my arm one last time, could feel it on the brink of popping, before finally dropping it back to my side. “Ow…” I growled, before rolling my shoulder and feeling the uncomfortable ache slowly dull away. I then easily pulled the rest of the jacket apart with my one free arm, and stood up again. Outside of being in a straitjacket, I had also been thrown into one of those giant plush rooms. The ones that have walls that are orange and pillows. “Right-Front. Two Right, Four Up,” the voice whispered in my mind, and I walked to that corner of the room before following what it said. Moving exactly two meters right, I then looked up.

Right there, I could practically see a tiny dot. Jumping up, I then struggled to tap it, before frowning and walking a short way away from the wall. “Take off your socks…” I murmured, and shoved them over my hands before running at the wall. As soon as I came to it, I then made a flying jump, and ran a few steps up the wall. It was a skill I had been practicing for years, wall running. I cannot even being to describe the sheer amount of times I ran headfirst into the wall. Easily making up to the spot, I happened to place my foot there.

And it fell inward.

I was expecting SOMETHING to happen when I touched it. Or put my foot through it, for that matter. Thats always what the voice was good for. Telling me to go where things happen. Most of the time, it’s good stuff, like the really, really weak part of a wall, that would probably break if I tried hard enough. Other times, it was bad. Like when it got me captured, taken, and restrained by the American government.

Yeah. Long story. Not for now.

Confirming that a good part of the wall was weak as I fell back to the ground, I then ran up and through the wall. Maybe it had just been broken recently and hadn’t been fixed. I don’t know. I didn’t really care as I tumbled onto the ground on the other side. Quickly picking myself off the ground, I did the natural thing.

And kept running.


End file.
